Uchiha
by giveintime
Summary: Karin uzumaki my way with different pairings its a drabble of sasukarin itakarin itakarisasu and sakura bashing beware lemons M later on ... i dont own naruto or characters so dont sue Ive got no money were in a rough economy man!
1. Chapter 1 staring Sasukarin

OKAY! NARUTO DOESNT BELONG TO ME THESES ARENT MY CHARACTERS SO DONT SUE!

My boys chapter 1 staring

He was staring she could feel it. Those coal eyes burning holes in the back of her head. "please,please dont talk to me!" the young red headed Uzumaki chanted quietly to herself. Sasuke Uchiha owner of those coal eyes smirked in satifation , knowing he made Karin nervous and mad. You see Sasuke enjoys tormenting her , some (naruto, siguestus) would say it was because he "loved her" and proced to make kissing noises to each other, while others (sasuke's fan girls and sasuke) would state it was for pure sadistic pleasures. The uchiha contnued to torment Karin until the red eye female couldnt stand it.

Slowly she turned around and with a sickly sweet voice asked "Is there something you want duckbutt?" her ruby eyes daring the pale which he returned with somewhat of a sadistic glee " _why.. yes, you can_" Had it been anyone else they would have fainted on the spot. Sasuke being the oh so handsome teen he was could lure any poor victim into doing his bidding. "That was retorical , i thought you were a prodige?" the raven haired boy raised his brow " i know but you see.." Oh karin did see, for god sake! She wears young teenaged female knew this was a trap , but so help her she needed to find out why he kept staring at her!

See dear readers Sasuke uchiha of the famous Uchihia clan has been taken with our red haired somewhat rude Karin, even if he claimes to deny it . And so with is infatuation his eyes always found her in any crowd or class and wouldnt leave unless needed to. And Karin is fed up with it, not only has she recived weird threats from fan girls ,but! She also has to feel his eyes on her every day (not that she would ever admitt to likeing it somewhat) which annoyed anyone.

Said boy scoffed at her "Of course i know that.. Kar-Kar." Karin's eye twitched "**Kar-Kar?! What kind of ridiculous nickname is that?!"** she thought now glaring her ruby eyes at him. "So why are you staring at me?" Finally she was going to get answers! What she got was an eye roll and a typical Uchiha style "hn"

"Hn? Thats not even a word its a grunt what are you a caveman?" Now it was his turn to twitch. " I dont stare at you, Im simply observing"

"you mean stalking?"

"Observing"

"Nahh more like stalking"

"observing."

"S-t-a-l-k-i-n-g"

"Hn!"

"oh come on tell me " She demanded almost begging, she had to know! Its not like she was the most intresting person out there. sliding her black glasses up her nose she gave a "humph!" and stared back at him . The male simply smirked at went back to taking notes ignoring the red head. Finnaly feeling stupid for wasting thirty minutes Karin turned back around and put her head down to take a small nap.

She awoke to a bell and students chating ' i must have fell alseep... huh?' looking down to gather her things was a note. From Sasuke, when she opened the note. She blushed a deep red and ran out go home the blush never leaving her face.

_Dear Karin ,_

_You asked why i kept staring at you.. well its because you remind me of a tomatoe with your red hair and red eyes. I love tomatoes just as much as you .._

_p.s. three thirty be ready ill pick you up. My tomatoe._

_sincerly,_

_Sasuke Uchiha a.k.a Tomatoe lover :)_

_p.s.s im not a stalker ..Cause the only person i want is you (lame i know)_

End of chaper one

A/n: read and review please i know it probably sucks i need a beta but yeah its what i was thinking at 2:30 a.m :) Next time will be a Itakarin ;) with some smexxyyy!


	2. Chapter 2 Men itakarin

chapter 2 :

Secrets

A/n: sp this is when team taka was still a team :)

"We'll camp here for the night." Sasuke's toneless voice announced towards his team. Karin simply rolled her eyes and went to camp. Sasuke seeing that they were listening well went off to angst by himself. You see Karin gave up on him seeing as if he wanted her cousin Naruto.

"hey cow! stop day dreaming about sasuke!" Suigetsu's annoying voice rang.

"I wasnt day dreaming about him!" Karin screamed as she walked away to bathe. Muttering along the way "stupid water freak, stupid sasuke.. only nice on is juugo when he's not crazy..an-" her ranting was cut short by her bumping into someone.

" Hn" Karin rolled her eyes .. "what sasuke?" The man simply raised a brow "im not in the mood fo-" the words died on her lip for she saw who she really bumped into. "Hn" to that karins eye twitched "tch, is that all you Uchiha men say.. Whatever move out the way!"

The Uchiha was taken back. Was this red head serious, does she not know who he is? His thoughts were interupted by the women trying to push him out the way. "move it! move it! i need to bathe." Karin fussed trying to move him.

His hands grasped her shoulders pushing her away gently (just because he slaughtered the clan doesnt mean he isnt a gentleman) allowing him to look into her eyes. 'hmm red how intresting' he thought his face showing no emotion . Karin stared up at him with no fear "a-are y-you g-going t-to k-kill m-me," karin mocked crying fake tears. "oh im soo scared look im shaking!" She continued and with a roll of her eyes she looked back at him "well?"

The uchiha was stunned and slightly aroused since every girl he met tryed throwing themselves at him not away from him. His foolish little brother must have got lucky , but since him being itachi decided to do what he does best.. ruin sasukes life and with a drop dead sexy smirk he asked "Do you know who i am?" while moving closer to her.

" Your an uchiha of course.. wait theres only two alive..uh oh," The reality dawned on her, and she moved back "y-youre Ita-Itachi ohh no.." Now she was scared. Really scared and slightly aroused as well.

"So you know me.." he smirked " but i dont know you?'' He gently stroked her cheeck mentaly laughing at how cute she looked with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"w-who dosesnt know you.. are you here to kill sasuke?" Karin asked with a somewhat glee for the last part. (a/n: i love sasuke but its for the sake of the story!) Itachi chuckled at the question, "i dont think he's ready for our battle, now then are you going to tell me who you are dear pear (a/n: karin means it means "quince", a pear-shaped non-citrus fruit) "

"Karin .. im-im on sasuke's team," Karin spilled blushing slightly at how close he had gotten. To this Itachi smirked( an uchiha always got what he wanted.. sorry little brother)

"yes, so it seems you are in a team with my little brother.." he smiled as he gazed at her scarlet eyes smirking "you said something about a bathe.."

And with that statement Itachi Uchiha recived a punch to his oh so smexy face, by a oh so angry Karin who forgot her shower and went back to camp mumbling on the way there about Uchihas and jerks. After finnaly spotting sasuke to tell him " Fuck this im gone!" and left team taka.

A/N: i wont get into lemons until some chapter later ...


	3. Chapter 3 Love? Sasukarin

Chapter three

love? rated M

A/N: people its my lemon! ive been stuck not knowing what to write but here it is

Sasukarin first!

The wedding went well , they made it look like they loved each other. Really they did. 'To bad he cant stand to be near me, i mean come on he totally tried avoiding the dance!' Karin mused taking a peek at her husband of seven hours. Everything went according to plan. No mess ups, no crazy girlfriends, nothing. Even Sasuke looked happy .. or atleast acted like he was.

"We're almost there," her husband announced not talking his eyes of the road his hand clentching the stearing wheel and his face showing no emotion.

' I bet he's thinking of her' She a pain in her chest karin turned her head to the window sighing in defeat as she muttered to herself

"geez we just left the wedding and he hates me already" Karin couldnt be blamed she hated herself right now can remember when she met Sasuke

"You wanted to see me granfather?" A now legall twenty-one year old Karin asked. Karin lost her parents in a house fire and was shipped off to live with her fathers parents and her cousin. Naruto was standing next to his father and grandfather with his fist clentched and his bestfriend . Sasuke Uchiha happened to be with them today, and with a pink haired gentle girl holding hands.

" ah! Karin look at you so grown and mature, please sit," the Blonde elder was the only happy person here Karin mused as she sat brushing her crimson hair away from glass covered ruby eyes. Her cousin Naruto was at her side in a flash blabbing and ranting " i wont let them do this to you, theres got to be another way! She doesnt even know him!"

know who, another way to what! these thought scared her, she grabs narutos hand with her shaky ones and cried " Who!, Another way to what! Whats going on ,Naruto your scaring me," the blonde haired man couldnt even tell her when her grandfather cleared his throat

"Karin," he started leting his ocean blue eyes stare at her " there seems to be some problems , financially in the company," of course god forbid the company ever have problems "we made a deal with the Uchihas you remember them,but anyways for this deal to work and solve the companys problems there needed to be a marriage.."

"M-marriage.. Me.. oh god you mean me! To who !" my eyes darting around the room to the only Uchiha here " no, please i cant please anything else!," i cried as my knees hit the floor begging him for something else. I cant get married , We dont love each other or know eachother. " Im sorry Karin but its already been done,"

My flashback was cut off by a hand on my shoulder making me jump

"Where here," was all he said before leaving the car and heading inside the cabin for our honeymoon. "great" with that i left the car and walked after him.

When i got in the one bedroom cabin I notice sasuke had already taken his suit jacket off and rolled his sleeves up and just pouring wine for us. Wait? Pouring wine for us?

"Um S-sasuke-san-"

"Sasuke, just Sasuke we're married now," He smirked bittersweetly probably thinking of _her_ the one he should be loving not me.. all for this stupid company.

"y-yes Sasuke i-i'll take the c-couch i-f"

"No,we'll sleep together.. I want to make this marriage to work," He downed his drink without even looking at me. I was angry, how dare he think we're a happy couple, we were forced! My body shook with half angry half sadness, hot tears dripped down my face

"Dont..please dont act like you wanted this," my voice barely above a large frame was infront of me before i could blink, his large hands craddling my face wiping away tears.

"your wrong.." And with that his thin lips crashed into my gloss covered lips shocking didnt stop, i didnt want him to stop if this kiss was this amazing what about the sex?My mind went blank at the thought.. sex? Him on top looking at me with thoses black endless eyes. With that thought my hands weaved their way into his ink locks and pulled him closer, a growl escaped his lips .

" " with that comand he lifted me up in his arms never breaking the kiss and marched to the bedroom.

"Ten seconds.. Thats all i'm giving you to undress , unless you want me to rip it off." His voice going husky as his rough hands roamed over my hands never moved so quickly in my life as i removed the now wet panties.

"my, god" left his mouth as his lips attacked my neck making me moan softly .

"P-please d-dont s-stop," his lips formed a smirk and he leaned forward his hips to touching mine allowing me to feel his harden member.

"Do you think I can stop even if i wanted to?" His pale hands reached my nipples fondling, tweaking, and pull on them causing moans of pleasure to escape my throat

"o-oh god Sasuke," A smirk made its way to his lips

"Yes? Tell me what you want Karin," His tone sending shivers down my spine, my body responding to his ghost touch.

"y-you, g-god i-i want you!"my response pleased him, his rough hand found his way to my smooth mound his finger rubbing my clit. My nails marked his biceps while my moans made him pain stakingly hard, jesus she was driving him crazy with her moans. His mouth crushed mine , my tongue teasingly darting into his mouth, earning me a groan from him.

"Karin.." His voice made me wet, my fingers wrapped around his shaft and with a gentle pull i began to stroke him in tune with his clit rubbing "a-ah Sasuke!" my back arched when two digits entered me , my hand still rubbing his shaft. But he removed my hand..What he removed my hand?

"w-what?"

"Ssh I need taste you," my body flush at the i could respond his hands grasped my knees and seperated them, showing off my wet sex.

He moved forward his mouth at my center taking in my scent before his warm tongue lapped at my folds. A wanton moan left my mouth as his tongue circled my clit before gently biting it making me gasp in pleasure. "A-ah " his tongue left my clit only to plunge into my hole making my hips buck. I needed him more ,I had to have him .His tongue continued to slide in and out of me which kept me moaning until my release.

"S-sasuke" My panting made him smirk as he kissed my lip allowing me to taste myself, the kiss continued until i feel him rub his member on my wet sex before he plunged into me causing me to whimper.

"Ssh baby i'll wait, come on i'll make you feel better," His soothing tone made me relax. Allowing him to slowly withdraw from me only to push back in until he set a rytheme. Soon my moans of pain became pleasures as I held on to him my fingers scratching his back making me moan into my hands were on my hips as he moved in and out of me.

"youre so tight karin! Shit you feel so good," he whispered in my ear almost bringing me to my high. His member pounded into me,My moans heard through out the cabin

"Cum for me Karin, Cum for your husband," With those words i was brought to my climax as i rode my orgasim off i bite into his neck where his "curse" mark tattoo was. That was all it took to bring him over the egde and comming into me.

"Karin" He panted his body covered in sweat, while he pull out of me and rolled onto his back bringing me with him.

"karin, I hn.."

"I love you sasuke."

He's hand stroked my hair and than i drifted into sleep

maybe we can make this work...

A/N: so how was that sorry im not very good with lemon scenes XD REad and REview PLZ


	4. Chapter 4 ItaKarin LEMONSS

Chapter 4:

Itakarin LEMON

okay i dont own nor will i ever cause if i did itachi would have kids by now -.-#

The only sound that could be heard was the sliding of doors. As a tired Anbu captian walked into his home,( a/n: everything is the same, no clan killing, no nothing) muffled moans can be heard from across the hall. Leading into his bedroom, his family had a clan meeting which ment one of two things. One sasuke was home with naruto fighting , or Two Karin, itachi's girlfriend was here. The alert Uchiha creeped silently to his room. Opening the door softly only to see Karin on his bed moaning . Her legs bent at an angle allowing him full view of her pleasuring herself. Itachi watched as her slender fingers enter her wet sex , every moan making his member harden.

" A-ah!..Itachi!" Moaned a now flushed Karin reaching her climax, unaware of the man she came for leaning on the door frame smirking.

"what is it Karin?" his smooth voice questioned innocently, even though his member was aching to be released.

The female gasped in shock, a shamed to not have noticed his chakra signature.

"I-I was.." her excuse was cut off by warm hands gripping her bent knees. She blinked in awe not hearing him move, His big hands parted her legs allowing him an easy advantage to her wet sex. "You where what?" he asked teasing her with a smirk dripping with sex appeal. His voice sent shivers down her spine, making her arch a little. His smirk turned to a smile, a gentle smile.

"You where what Karin?" His eyes locked on to hers

" I missed you.. And I-I," She tilted her head to the side hiding her blush.

His smile dropped and he leaned into her. His thoughts where clouded, she missed him and he didnt relize it. He was terrible boyfriend.

"Karin, look at me," His voice was rough, slender fingers gripped her chin making her face him. " I'm sorry.. for neglacting you," His thin lips met her soft lips, teeth clashed, tongues battled for dominance. Having no more oxygen in her lungs, Karin detached her lips from Itachi's panting.

"I am.." He was cut off by Karin's finger shushing him.

"Show me how much you're sorry," She whispered her Ruby eyes glazed with lust, he member twitched with in the confines of his pants. Placing his large hand on her shoulder, Itachi pushed her back making her fall onto the bed as he took off his Anbu uniform. His lethal body hovering over hers as his fingers unzipped the lavender shirt, showing her bite marks. His pointer finger trailed a line from her neck down, smirking when she moaned softly. Until he reached his destination. Her glistening womenhood just begging for his tongue. His nimble fingers teased her folds as his thumb played with her clit, her moans increased and with a startled gasp his digits entered her hot sex. His mouth latched on to her nipple licking , sucking and biting moans out of her while plunging his fingers into her.

"I-Ita Ah!" Her moans hardening his member even more. Her walls clentched between his fingers. But he removed his fingers before she could climax only to penetrate her with his member, enticing a moan from her lips before quieting her with his mouth swallowing her moans. His thrust became sycned with her hip movements. His grunts filled her ears as his member filled her.

"D-Damn it , I'm close I-Itachi ah!"

"Cum for me." His command sent chills down her spine.

Before he could even say anything Karin flipped them over grinning. Itachi smirked placing his hands on her hips as she began to lift herself up and slowly let him fill her up, before continuing the process earning groans from her love.

" Karin," He grasped out inpatient " I know you can go faster" He teased her

" I know I can," she lifted her lower half up before she could move he pulled her down on him filling her to the brim. every thrust brought out moans and groans from the couple.

He could feel her walls clentching his member. Her moans became shouts of pleasure as she climaxed a searing hot white jolt of pleasure over took her as her walls clamped down on his member.

He spilled his seeds into her, her sex milking him of everything he had. The couple fell onto the bed in a heap of sweat and pants. Lifting the sheet the Uchiha covered his red headed love and himself both falling into a wonderful sleep.

Only for tommorow mornings breakfeast to be awkward.

"Geez Nii-san next time try not to break anything!" Sasuke shouted.


End file.
